Observatório da alma
by e-Ifrit
Summary: A tarde termina na Grécia e um cavaleiro observa o mundo ao redor com os olhos da alma. O que ele vê?


Não me pertencem, viu??? Bah, quem escuta isso? .;  
  
xXx  
  
Observatório da alma by Ifrit  
  
É quando medito que tenho mais forte a percepção de tudo ao meu redor, melhor dizendo, de todos. Posso sentir os cosmos daqueles que são meus companheiros de sina, que partilham comigo a mesma responsabilidade, que é a de ser escudo de Athena. Lá fora já é quase noite, e cada um tem seus próprios rituais. Aprendí a identificar um a um, durante todos estes anos. Até mesmo o vazio da casa de Sagitário tem seu propósito aqui neste lugar.  
  
Em Peixes, Afrodite está em seu jardim, vigilante mesmo que aparentemente ocioso. Já Shura está sobre o telhado da casa de Capricórnio, sempre passando os olhos pelos arredores. Eu diria que ele está em alerta, ele sempre está. Tem faróis no lugar dos olhos, nenhum movimento lhe passa despercebido. Em Aquário, Camus pode estar lendo algum livro. E tem os sentidos alertas de quem está lendo bastante desperto. É um homem culto, prático e eficiente. Em algumas horas a casa de Sagitário estará banhada pela luz da lua e das estrelas. Milo está saindo da casa de Escorpião, vai provavelmente encontrar Camus em Aquário. São boa companhia um para o outro. Em Libra repousa um cavaleiro cujos pensamentos me devorariam se eu os conhecesse. Dohko às vezes parece vagar em suas próprias memórias, de uma época da qual nenhum de nós pode compartilhar com ele. Apenas um pouco abaixo daqui está o melancólico cavaleiro de Leão. Qualquer um afastaria de sí as lembranças, mas ele faz delas sua morada. Tão tristes são aqueles olhos e tão bravo é o homem atrás deles. Em Câncer as coisas são como sempre foram. Me lembro do tanto que a escuridão e densidade da energia desta casa e do homem que vive nela me chocavam no início, mas depois me acostumei, como quem se acostuma com a ratoeira debaixo da mesa. A casa de Gêmeos hoje me parece tranquila, mais do que ontem. Hoje Saga não pensa no passado nem no futuro. É bom quando ele se permite ser, apenas. Seus conflitos por vezes o fazem sofrer mais do que um homem deveria, mesmo um cavaleiro. Em Touro Aldebaran está, como sempre, tranquilo. É uma paz alegre, de um homem muito otimista e sempre positivo em relação às coisas. Acredito que qualquer um dentre nós que estivesse perturbado com alguma coisa deveria fazer uma visita à Touro. Por fim, em Aries, a tranquilidade não poderia ser maior. Está quase sempre vazia, mas hoje Mu está meditando, como eu. E sei que, como eu, ele observa a todos nós, com nossas rotinas e peculiaridades. Posso sentir sua projeção pelas casas. Como sempre ele sente a minha.  
  
Hoje temos a paz deste lugar, e temos uns aos outros. Depois de tanto conflito e tantos enganos, acredito que cada um de nós está feliz com o resultado, o mundo salvo, a humanidade seguinto em frente e nossas presenças como conforto. Em vida, gostaria de ter tido isso, gostaria de ter visitado, não num plano astral, mas pessoalmente a cada um de meus companheiros de destino, de ter aproveitado o convívio e de ter amado, sim, por que não, porque até quem está destinado a lutar e a morrer deve antes conhecer o prometido de seu coração.  
  
Aqui mesmo na casa de Virgem, posso ver as folhas verdes ainda mais belas por causa dessa primavera, ainda melhor do que a última. Posso sentir o aroma de cada variedade de flores, e se me esforçar um pouco, posso até mesmo tocá-las. Gosto de estar aqui, mas não posso me deixar ficar por muito tempo. Nós temos nosso próprio lugar, apesar de sermos livres para voltar e continuar a fazer daqui nossa morada como sempre foi. Sinto uma presença conhecida, e sei que é hora de ir.  
  
"Shaka, vamos?"  
  
"Sim... só estava checando as plantas..."  
  
"Esta noite deve chover, as plantas e seres de todas as casas não sofrerão mais com o calor..."  
  
"Está certo, Mu, vamos então..."  
  
Nossas mãos se tocam, sim, porque temos este dom, ainda podemos sentir nossas existências como se fôssemos mesmo ainda o que éramos antes. Como todos os dias, sinto terrivelmente ter que deixar este lugar.  
  
"Não precisa ficar assim, sabe que pode voltar amanhã... vamos, Shaka. É hora."  
  
Da casa de Virgem uma última fresta de luz pode ser vista quase que acompanhando dois seres, dois homens que desaparecem ao passar por uma sombra. E o anoitecer cai sobre a Grécia.  
  
xXx  
  
Essa foi uma 'tentativa' de Mu/Shaka. Achei no meio dos meus escritos, deve ter alguns anos já, quando escreví nem tinha noção do que era Hades (o.O) e tava num daqueles papéis de fichário da Sailor Moon, portanto... 1995, talvez. Foi bom digitar essa coisinha, era um tempo bom aquele! :P 


End file.
